Voicemail
by BellaMioneBlack
Summary: A drunk Regina and a annoying inner voice bad idea. Swan Queen Complete as it is a oneshot but open to a second chapter or a sequel depending how well this oneshot goes down. Rated T for language, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was a little bit nervous about uploading this because I'm more of a reader than a writer as there are so many good writers out there although I'll give it a good go! Im also not very good at writing long oneshots so I hope this length is good enough. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. As for the timeline I'm putting it roughly after the curse breaks. Season 2 hasnt shown here in Scotland yet and I havent seen the last five episodes of the season one cos the channel screwed up the subtitles (Closed Captioning to the Americans) On with the story...ps i dont own OUaT**

* * *

Sluggishly running a hand through her perfectly coiffed hair, Regina stared into the fire, gulping down her wine from her crystal glass.

"How dare she do this to me, surely I'm a far better choice than that…that plank boy!" She growled at the memory of watching Emma flinging her arms around August earlier that day.

'_aha but she doesn't know you...care for her' Regina's inner voice spoke up_

"What in the actual… get out of my head and why do you sound like Snow White?" Apparently a drunken evil queen plus an inner voice that sounds like her nemesis equals a pissed off Regina

'_Nope, I'm here to make sure you don't screw up your happy ending.' _Regina could even tell there was a tone of Snow's smugness

Regina sighed, finishing off her drink before pouring herself another. Smoothing down her robe as she sat down in front of the fireplace, curling her feet up beneath her. Thankfully Henry was on his camping trip with the school. Something to do with being at one with nature, what a load of bollocks.

"How did I become this...? I am the Evil Queen, the Evil Queen doesn't feel, especially for the fucking Saviour." Regina ran her thumb round the rim of her glass, making a low toned sound.

'_Bollocks, you do feel and you lurvvvve Emma.'_ the smug 'Snow White' voice piped up

"Can you please piss off out of my head, you dear are becoming more annoying than the real Snow and that's saying something."

'_Humpf now I'm offended...but you didn't deny it though'_ the last four words said in a sing song voice

"Great...I think I may have a brain tumour or I'm having a brain aneurysm...wonder if Dr Whale makes house calls?" Regina mused while rapidly downing her drink, throwing the glass aside and drank from the bottle…how hobo like.

'_Well?'_ the annoying persistent voice pushed.

"FINE...fine, I may…very well care for her just a little bit." Regina slurring her words, on her way to being three sheets to the wind.

'_Finally! She admits it! So when did it happen?'_

"Piss off." Regina clutched the bottle closer to her body.

'_How mature, Madame Mayor, I am not going anywhere so spit it out'_

"If I must. I hated her from the very moment she turned up on my doorstep with my son. I gave him everything he ever wanted, I loved him and that still wasn't enough. She was going to take him away from me and I could not let that happen, I did everything I could to drive her away. After the incident with the mine and the fire, something inside me changed…oh god I've just realised I'm talking to myself. I can't deal with this" Regina took a swig from the wine bottle.

'_You have to, Regina…You have to find your happy ending whether you like it or not!'_

"Next thing I know, I'll be getting a visit from the ghost of the past coming" Regina muttered.

'_Yeah, yeah, now you listen to me, let Emma in, let down your walls for_ _her'_ The voice pleaded.

Regina looked pained and remembered her last happy ending…Daniel, she didn't want to forget him, forget the memories they made together until that blasted Snow White came along and told her mother. But she had to move on somehow and she feels that Emma might very well give her a good chance at a happy ending...

"What if Emma...rejects me? Who would want a damaged...pitiful excuse of a human being."

_'Regina!'_ The voice spoke sharply _'just try...that's all you can do' The voice spoke more softly._

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose to stem off the impeding headache. Making her mind up, she knew what she had to do. Gently placing the near empty bottle of wine onto the coffee table and reaching for her cell phone. She tried to remember the number, squinting at the buttons to see more clearly.

Regina groaned as the automated voice greeting sounded, silently praising Emma for not using one of those god-awful personalised ones.

_**Beep**_

"You have ruined me Miss Swan, fucking ruined me. I was happy with Henry before you turned up on my doorstep wearing_** THAT **_jacket. You were going to take Henry from me, I could not let that happen, oh no Miss Swan. I kept you at arm's length, I didn't want 'The Saviour' who could do no wrong get close to me or my son, as far as I was concerned you were better off leaving the town…away from Henry…away from me. Until… (pause) that day at the mine, I saw something flash in your eyes, god those beautiful green eyes, I could stare in them forever…ahem sorry dear. Anyway I saw that same look in your eyes when you saved me from the fire. The Evil Queen does not feel love…but me…Regina does. Here it is…I love you Emma, I want you to be my happy ending"

_**Beep**_

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Meanwhile at Emma's birthday party, in Emma's apartment, a stunned Emma looked up to find everyone in town staring back at her after they overheard the voicemail. She opened her mouth and said…

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**AN: I do hope this story is okay. read and review as i like to know what people think but please no flames. I'm a sensitive soul :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not totally confident about this chapter but when am i ever confident :) Anyway just wanted to say thank you to BlackHelix for helping me out with this :) s, to Hope2x, and to my lovely lassies on Twitter, LanaParrillaofA, OnceARegal79, LanasEvilRegal and MadiOncer :D**

**You Rock guys :D and my twitter is BellaMioneB, and i do not own OUaT or these ladies :(and please do leave a review at the end, it would make my day!**

* * *

Meanwhile at Emma's apartment, Emma couldn't handle the attention and ran off to her bedroom, pacing and wringing her hands.

"This has to be a joke, this has to be a fucking joke. Thank god Henry wasn't here to hear that, he doesn't need to be any more screwed up than it is." Emma muttered under her breath, in disbelief that the Mayor would have feelings for her.

"Emma! Why did you run off like that? Everyone is out there for you" Snow barged in.

"Gee! Why do you think?" Said Emma sarcastically

"Less of the sass young lady." Snow frowned at her daughter

Emma slumped onto the bed and held her head in her hands and groaned.

"Why did this have to happen? Is this some kind of perverse trick the universe is playing on me? She hates me…me! She did nothing but drive me out of town ever since I arrived with Henry. Is this how she gets her kicks? I am head over heels for her but I don't want my hopes up and then for her to stomp on them with her four inched Christian Louboutins?"

"I didn't know you actually knew what Christian Louboutins were" Snow smirked, trying to make her daughter smile.

However Emma gave her such a withering glare that the raven haired woman was sure that the blonde was channelling the Evil Queen at that moment.

"That is all you got from what I said?" Emma whined and flung herself back onto the bed.

Snow rolled her eyes and sat next to Emma, her daughter could be so dramatic at times.

"Emma, what we heard means nothing, she's playing you to get to us. She is the Evil Queen and she will never change, she barely sees Henry as it is, she's just using you to get to him. She thinks you have feelings for her so she's using that to her advantage. She doesn't have a heart and she will never love you the way you should be loved." Snow stood up and looked out the window, crossing her arms.

Emma turned her head to look at Snow, trying to make eye contact. "If she doesn't have a heart then why is she trying to change for Henry and why did she bring us back from Fairytale Land, she could have just left us there…but she didn't"

"That means nothing to me. She will never change Emma, she blames me for Daniel's death and she is intent on making me pay. You broke the curse, my child, I wouldn't put it past her to play with your feelings" Snow took one long look at Emma's devasted face and turned to exit the room before stopping.

"You don't have feelings for her, Emma. I do not know what it is but it certainly isn't love. One thing I know…you and that evil woman do not belong together."

Emma watched her mother leave the room, she then curled up on her side, trying to keep the tears at bay. She did love Regina but her mother made sense, Regina had to be playing her, she will never love Emma the way Emma loves her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Is she okay?" The tall handsome man asked his wife.

"She is to stay away from Regina Mills got it? My daughter and grandson are going nowhere near that woman. She is just trying to get to us." Snow whispered vehemently as not to get overheard by anyone near them.

"Snow, Emma is a grown woman, if she loves Regina…we have to let her make her own choices." Charming tried to reason with his wife.

"She took Emma away from us, how can you be okay with that? She stole 28 years from us, all of us. Listen to me, she and Henry is to not see Regina again." Snow pushed past her husband viciously, planting on a fake smile for the guests in their home.

Charming sighed sadly and looked up to find Red staring back at him and gave her a half-hearted shrug as if to say _'what can I do, she's my wife.' _Red rolled her eyes and walked to Emma's bedroom, not knowing what state she would find the blonde in.

Red took a deep breath and knocked on the door, knowing she wouldn't get an answer, she quietly stepped in and made her way to the sobbing blonde. Putting her hand on Emma's shoulder and pulling her in for a hug, stroking her back.

"Emma, honey please calm down, look Snow is hell-bent on keeping you and Henry away from Regina."

"Wait, she what? She can't do that!" Emma jumped up from the bed and made her way to the door when Red grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No! She will never allow you near the mayor, she's the most hated person right now" Red pleaded, worry showing on her face "Snow might be right, but she has no right to keep Henry away from his other mother."

Taken aback by Red's words, surprise etched on Emma's flawless features, the blonde moved away from Red's grip which was surprisingly strong. "Regina doesn't feel anything for me, I'm actually pissed at her for playing with me, how dare she do this…but she doesn't deserve to be kept from Henry. I need to see her." Emma ran over to the window and pushed it up. Hastily climbing out onto the fire escape, shouting over her shoulder "Keep them distracted, I'm off to see the wicked witch of the west."

Red groaned and shook her head but at the same time, amused by her actions and shouted back "Wrong fairy tale!" only to receive a cheeky grin in return. Red rolled her head from side to side, ready to use up her best distracting techniques. _'Emma really owes me one'_

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

The dying embers of the fire casting the room in an eerie orange glow, highlighting the features of the solo occupant in the room, a fair few empty bottles of wine scattered around the room, one Regina Mills musing on her thoughts.

'_Why the fuck did I do that? She'll be laughing at me, poor little Evil Queen who's in love with the Saviour' _the dark haired woman scowled, staring at the dregs at the bottom of her 2nd or was it the 3rd wine bottle? She is going to have one fucker of a hangover tomorrow.

Getting up ever so slowly to avoid a bout of dizziness, she swayed as she made her way to the kitchen, holding onto the wall for support. Closing her eyes just for a second only to be rudely awakened by a loud banging at the door. A faint shout was heard.

"REGINA! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I WILL KICK THE BLOODY THING DOWN."

Regina cursed the blonde for not leaving her alone to drown in her sorrows but all the same moving or rather swaying her way to the front door, savagely pulling it open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Miss Swan!" Regina snarled at the blonde, while holding onto the doorway.

Emma took one long look at the Mayor, from Regina's dishevelled hair, the redness on her neck due to the consumption of the wine, the belt holding her robe together was quickly unravelling but she felt that Regina couldn't look any more beautiful.

"Well Miss Swan, care to tell me why you're standing on my doorstep at this time of night yelling for the whole world to hear" Regina's voice dangerously low, stepping into Emma's personal space.

"Are you drunk? For fuck's sake…I came here to tell you that the message you left on my phone was overheard by everyone and I mean everyone. What were you thinking?"

Regina went pale at the thought of everyone listening to the message and imagined them all laughing and poking fun at the former Evil Queen. The panic swelled into anger.

"Clearly I wasn't, I was…bored" Regina internally flinched at the hurt that crossed the younger woman's face but schooled her features to indifference.

Emma knew Regina was lying just by looking at her body language and by looking into her dark chocolate eyes.

Shaking her head in frustration "You're lying Regina, I don't know why but you're lying"

"Don't be so presumptuous, dear, you and I know that little lie detector instinct you have going on there does not work"

"Bullshit Regina, stop being so fucking infuriating! Can't you just quit the whole Evil Queen persona and be the Regina that I heard on the message?"

"Me? Infuriating? Oh no dear, you have been the thorn in my side ever since you turned up with Henry in hand, Why couldn't you just have left when I told you to"

Emma's face scrunched up in anger but the older woman was rather turned on by the sight of an angry Emma.

"Told me? You did everything to get rid of me, when all I wanted was to get to know my son and with good reason when I find out you enacted the curse and made our son think he was going loopy!" Emma growled

"You tossed him aside like a ragdoll, I was the one who took care of him the last ten years!" Regina swayed but kept on her feet as she focused on her secret love.

"How fucking dare you, you have no idea what I went through!" Emma was beginning to lost control of her anger.

"You're an idiot, you should have kept well away from us! From Henry…from ME!" Regina pushed Emma away, only to stumble back in to the wall, feeling the blonde grab her hands.

"I CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM YOU!" the frustration finally erupting from the Saviour, tears of anger leaking from those green eyes.

"WHY NOT?" Regina screamed

"CAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TOO YOU IDIOT!"

Chocolate and Green eyes met in surprise shock, Regina pulled her hands back, ran back into the house and locked the door behind her, leaving behind a confused Emma.


End file.
